


As is the beginning, so shall be the end.

by Zargontari



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I don't know, I don't know what I'm doing, I guess it might be sad, The Author is Sleep Deprived, but it's not angst either, i hope you like it more than I do, is this how tags work?, kind of sad, semi-fluff but not really, there's like one line of dialogue, this is NOT a ship, this is vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zargontari/pseuds/Zargontari
Summary: Just a short thing about Michael and Lucifer, mostly set in the very beginning. I didn't put Amara in here because while I was writing it I forgot she existed. Also, I don't like her XD. Hope you enjoy!





	As is the beginning, so shall be the end.

When Michael was created, there was nothing. Well, perhaps nothing isn’t the correct word for it; for there was Him. God, although there were no words for who He was just as there were none to describe the being that was Michael. There would not be words for their names for many hundreds of thousands of years. Language is a human trait, after all, and humans were not on the table yet and wouldn’t be for a very long time.   
At first, Michael’s worldview was nothing but his Father’s grace and the expanse of space and time that constantly swam around them. One of the first things that he remembers clearly is being fascinated by it. The space wasn’t like him and his Father. It didn’t move as one thing; and had no life or thought. And yet, somehow, it seemed almost as alive as he was. Sometimes, Michael would chase an atom that he had found for hours upon hours (though it was admittedly hard to tell, as the concept of time had not yet come into being) until his Father called him home with a soft brush of grace along his own.   
Somewhere during this time, Michael started to feel longing. He had no expressions for the feeling; no words to describe the emptiness he felt even with his Father’s love constantly swarming him, but he felt it all the same. It was like a hole in his very being that threatened to tear him in two. And so, for the first time in his life, he felt fear. Fear for what could happen if the hole continued to grow, fear for what his Father would think when he found out about it.. What if He believed that Michael was dysfunctional? What if He decided that is first son wasn’t as perfect as He had thought; thought Michael was flawed? He decided to keep it a secret from his Father. Michael hoped that if he ignored the hole, then it would go away and leave him be.  
Unfortunately, that was not the case. The hole inside him only grew as time went on; until Michael no longer had interest in chasing the atoms of the universe and no will to fly through space. His Father took notice and chastised him, for did Michael not believe that his Father loved him, and would deny his son what he so desperately needed?  
Thus, Lucifer was created. When God pulled together the atoms of creation and wove them into grace, Michael watched him. When his brother, newly formed, looked at him for the first time, Michael felt the hole in him slowly start to close. There he was. In Michael’s eyes there would never be a creation as wonderful as the one that was Lucifer.   
For the longest time, the two brothers flew through the empty space. Michael taught Lucifer all he knew of the atoms and molecules and the living death of the world, and in turn Lucifer taught him games. His younger brother was sharp from the get go; always questioning even when Michael thought it best to let things be. But even through this, they shared a bond unlike anything would ever share in the history of the universe to this day. Their bond truly was an unbreakable one. Each knew the other better than himself, knew exactly what the other brother would do before it was done. They could very well have been the same entity. Their love was such that no other two beings could ever understand, too deep to grasp. Throughout this time, they were alone, and they were fine with that. However, God had a different plan.  
When their Father spoke true words for the first time, it was only a short sentence; but one that would start something that to this day hasn’t ended. When the Father said four words, the Beginning truly started.

“Let there be light.”

Those four words sparked not only the beginning of everything, but the inevitable ending as well. What once was two archangels (as they were so named later on) became three, then four. What once was a desolate group of rocks in the atmosphere became a joined rock that was called a planet. On this planet, their Father made life. And everything was good in his eyes and in the eyes of his children, the angels.  
Then, God created humans. 

Whether they were His best creations or His biggest mistake is up to you to decide, but I believe you know where the story goes from here.   
It all leads up to one thing. It only ever can lead up to one thing.

The two brothers from the beginning standing across from each other in a cemetery in Stull, Kansas, and an offer.

"Let's just walk off the chessboard."


End file.
